


The Mistletoe

by teej_318



Series: Christmas/Winter themed One-shots [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mistletoe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teej_318/pseuds/teej_318
Summary: Mike and Will find themselves accidentally on purpose under some mistletoe, placing them in an awkward situation.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Christmas/Winter themed One-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550689
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paladinscleric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladinscleric/gifts).



Max and El stood up when they heard the sound of a car horn beeping outside of the Wheeler home. 

"Guess that's our ride," Max said as she stretched before bending down and picking her up gift. 

It was almost Christmas time and The Party had gathered at the Wheeler home to have a secret Santa gift exchange. They had had a fun evening with each other, opening gifts and watching movies while enjoying Mrs. Wheeler's infamous hot chocolate. Dustin and Lucas had both already left, leaving the girls and Mike and Will, who was spending the night at the Wheeler home. 

The girls both hugged the boys before they started heading for the door. Will was walking toward the front door with El and they were chatting lightly. Mike and Max were following them closely. Just as Mike walked past the stays, Max fumbled into him, sending Mike tumbling into Will.

"Oof," Mike grunted when he bumped into Will. "Sorry, Will, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Will replied, rubbing the arm Mike had run into.

Mike turned to tell off Max for running into him but he stopped when he heard Will gently call his name. He turned around and looked at Will, who was staring up at the top of the stairs. A small piece of mistletoe was hanging over the railing and both Mike and Will were directly underneath it. Mike thought he heard a chuckle come from Max, but he ignored it, suddenly feeling too embarrassed to say anything.

"I....uh, I..." Mike stammered, blushing profusely.

"Um..." Will said, unable to find any words to use and blushing.

"Well, are you two gonna do it?" Max asked in a satisfied tone.

Mike wheeled around and saw that Max was grinning at them, while El looked rather amused, too. 

"What?" Mike demanded, glaring at Max and silently cursing her. 

"You guys have to kiss," Max said. "It's tradition that you do it when under the mistletoe."

"I know how it works," Mike snapped. "But I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable Will," he added in a soft voice as he turned to face Will. 

"But you still have to do it, otherwise it's bad luck," said Max.

"It's just a kiss," El added.

Mike sighed as he looked Will in the eyes. Will's eyes were wide and he could see Will was trembling slightly. Mike gently put a hand on Will's shoulder and Will instantly stopped shaking and relaxed under Mike's touch.

"We don't have to kiss on the lips, Will," Mike whispered so only Will could hear him. "We could just do like a kiss on the cheek."

"Okay," Will said, nodding. He leaned up, putting his arms around Mike's and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. It only last a second, but it left Mike's cheek burning. His heart was racing and he had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Will was blushing still, but Mike saw the ghost of a smile on Will's face. 

Mike turned to face the girls, who were both grinning at him. He rolled his eyes before he walked over to the front door and opened it for the girls. 

"Thanks for coming tonight," he said in a distracted voice. "Get home safe."

"See you, Mike," El said.

"Yeah, we'll see you," Max replied, still grinning at Mike, who rolled his eyes at her and glared at her as she walked past him. 

Mike shut the door and locked it. He turned around and faced Will, who was still standing where Mike had bumped into him. Will was staring off into the distance and seemed deep in thought. Mike walked over to him and Will seemed to come out of a trance. 

"You okay?" Mike asked in a gentle voice.

Will nodded at him.

"I'm sorry for putting you in that position, Will," Mike said sheepishly. "I think Max was just trying to be funny."

"It's okay, Mike," Will said with a slight grin. "I didn't mind."

Mike smiled at Will and gestured for Will to follow him. The two went upstairs and into Mike's bedroom, where Will had dropped off his backpack before joining the others in the basement. The two of them quietly changed into their pajamas and Mike sat down on his bed when he was done, while Will sat down next to him.

Mike looked at Will, who seemed to be deep in thought again. 

"You sure you're okay, Will?"

"It was just a cheek kiss, Mike, it didn't have to mean anything," Will replied. 

Mike just nodded at Will before he lay down on his bed. Will stood up and walked over to the air mattress Mike had set up for him and spread out the blanket on it. He crawled into bed and was asleep in moments. 

Mike, however, couldn't fall asleep, no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't get the thought of the feeling of Will's lips on his cheek, even if it had only last about a second. His cheek was burning slightly and he cupped it with his right hand. After nearly two hours of sitting in bed thinking about the kiss, Mike sat up. He leaned over the side of his bed and looked down at Will, who was sleeping peacefully, or so it seemed.

"Mike?" Will asked, opening his eyes. "Is everything okay?"

"I can't sleep, Will," Mike whispered.

Will frowned, sitting up on the air mattress. 

"Are you okay? What's going on?"

Mike tossed the blankets off of him and stood up from his bed. He glanced at Will, who was looking at him with a confused expression on his face. 

"Follow me," Mike said.

Will tossed the blanket off him and stood up. He followed Mike, who didn't say anything. Mike led Will down the hallway and down the stairs again. They were soon back under the mistletoe and Mike stopped, turning around to look at Will again.

"Mike, what are we doing here?" Will asked, feeling confused.

Mike didn't say anything. Instead, he cupped Will's cheeks and leaned in close to him. Will didn't have time to say anything before Mike's lips were on his own. Will closed his eyes as Mike kissed him and he felt his whole body heating up. Mike was kissing him gently and it was everything that Will had ever imagined it would be. It seemed to last forever and not long enough all at once. It was over in just a few moments and when Will opened his eyes, Mike was looking at him nervously.

"Was that okay, Willie?" Mike asked in a tone Will had never heard before. Mike sounded more scared that Will had ever heard him. 

"Of course it was okay, Mikey," Will replied, giving Mike a smile. "I guess I just don't understand why you kissed me."

"It's because I wanted to, Will," Mike said. "I wanted to kiss you properly earlier but I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything. I wanted to kiss you because I love you, Will."

Will squeaked slightly as he pulled Mike in for another kiss and kissed him deeply. Mike was taken aback by Will's sudden movement, but he quickly melted into Will's embrace and kissed Will back with just as much enthusiasm. The kiss last about as long as the first one and Will could feel his body warming up again.

When they broke apart, Will wrapped his arms around Mike to hold him. Mike held onto Will to and was smiling widely. 

"For the record, I wanted to kiss you too, but I was too nervous to," Will said. "But I'm so happy that you want this, too, Mike. Because I love you too. I love you so much."

"God, I can't believe we both wanted to kiss each other earlier, but we were too scared to. We're really dumb, aren't we?"

"Speak for yourself, Wheeler," Will said as he pressed their lips together again. Will knew he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> El and Max are Byeler shippers, you can't change my mind.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this one-shot! I've got a few more to write over the coming days and I can't wait to write them and share them with you.
> 
> Even those this is a few days early, I'm also including this in Tumblr user frogfaceandzombieboy's Byeler holiday bash.
> 
> Come yell at/follow me on Tumblr: [@wackywriterwhowriteswhenever](http://wackywriterwhowriteswhenever.tumblr.com)
> 
> You can also follow me [on Twitter](http://twitter.com/_tj_rigg) but just know that I'm super political on there, so don't follow me if you don't like politics.


End file.
